Four Plus One
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: Josef & Emma saga. A set of five vignettes; each told from the POV of a main character. The time line the vignettes follow begins at Revelations ch 4 and ends at Happy Rebirthday ch 2. That covers a period of time of approx ten & a half months.


Four Plus One. A series of vignettes.

**Disclaimer:** (applies to all five vignettes.) All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters:** Coraline; Beth; Mick; Emma; Josef; unnamed OC's.

**Rating:** M Some coarse language; adult themes.

**A/N:** Please be aware that these vignettes are presented in chronological order, and that the timeline runs from _Revelations_ (Ch 4) to _Happy Rebirthday_ (Ch 2). If you haven't read those chapters of the Josef & Emma saga, these vignettes (at best) won't make much sense – and (at worst) will ruin the plot of the unread sections of the story.

Each vignette is told from the first person point-of-view of the title character.

**Below is a short synopsis of the relevant parts of the Josef & Emma saga.**

Josef turned Emma approximately six weeks before their wedding; Mick was best man and Beth was maid of honour. Coraline gatecrashed the Kostan wedding shortly before midnight, meeting Emma for the first time and leaving Josef, Mick and Beth in shock.

Beth and Emma have found their relationship growing increasingly strained since Josef turned Emma. Beth is angry that Emma chose to become a vampire – leaving Beth as the only human – while Emma still struggles with finding her place in vampire society and in Josef's life, and has grown more and more dependent on Mick for advice and support.

When Josef got caught up in extensive business problems, Mick and Coraline took it upon themselves to help guide Emma through the difficult fledgling stage. At the same time, Coraline resumed her career as a freelance photographer. Emma is also trying to establish herself as a freelance photographer, and Coraline has been extremely helpful with that pursuit. She and Emma have grown very close, but the closer Emma grows to Coraline, the more Beth resents it. Likewise, Josef is uncomfortable with Emma's close friendship with Coraline, mainly because Coraline knows most of Josef's secrets.

Early one evening, Emma overheard Coraline and Josef having an intense conversation, and when the two older vampires realised that Emma was eavesdropping, they started conversing in French. In an attempt to feel more a part of Josef's life, Emma asked Coraline to teach her to speak French. Coraline agreed and asked Mick to help her teach Emma the language, which led to Emma and Coraline visiting Mick's home quite regularly. Beth naturally dislikes the situation, even though Coraline is respectful of Mick's relationship with Beth.

Mick and Coraline found that the shared responsibility of "fledgling-sitting" Emma enabled them to form a relatively comfortable and polite relationship. Still, there is an undercurrent that neither can deny, even though Mick tries to. Emma sensed the bond between Mick and Coraline, and one night, Emma asked Coraline if she had come back for Mick. However, Coraline politely evaded the question.

As Emma approached the first anniversary of her turning, everything went to hell in a handbasket. Josef and Emma's marriage is strained due to (mostly) unfounded fears and jealousies, which ultimately resulted in Josef attacking Beth and threatening her life. Coraline dissuaded Mick from making what would have been a suicidal attempt to rescue Beth, and in the end, it was Emma and Coraline who actually saved Beth's life.

**Four Plus One****. **A five-vignette companion piece to the Josef & Emma saga.

**Coraline: **_**Meeting Mrs. Kostan**_**. **

_So far, so good._

I'd actually made it past the security staff – apparently because they had no idea who I was. Even though that was a little insulting, it worked to my advantage, so I didn't mind.

There were so many unpredictable elements to my plan. The only thing I was completely sure of was that Josef wouldn't make a scene and mess up his own wedding. I knew that Mick's reaction to me would be extreme; the only question was whether it would be wonderful or terrible.

This was one of the times when I was particularly grateful that my heart wasn't beating, because if it had been, it would have been thumping loudly enough to be heard by people several feet away.

Except that there weren't any people that close by.

I'd been shown to the library by a human I took to be a member of Josef's regular household staff. He apparently knew who I was, and he reacted like a scared rabbit, muttering that he'd go and tell Mr. St. John that 'his friend' had arrived.

I almost laughed at that one. Mick and I had been many things to each other since 1952, but I couldn't recall anyone ever referring to us as 'friends' before.

I heard pounding footsteps.

A man was running.

I held my breath. Weeks of planning would be made or broken in a matter of moments.

I was desperate for Mick to show me that his need for me was still as intense as mine for him. I ached to feel his arms around me. I had already forgiven him for not coming after me when Lance took me, just as I had forgiven him for his crime of passion nearly a quarter century earlier.

I forced my expression into a mask of serenity.

Mick burst through the door and snarled, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

_Oh, so that's the way it's going to be. I had hoped for a warm welcome from you Mick ... particularly since the last time we saw each other you had just been beaten half to death by Lance. Not to mention the fact that I willingly went with him to save your life. Remember? I gave you the cure and then you threw it away over your paramour. But apparently I'm back to being the bitch-goddess in your eyes. Alright then, we'll play it your way. _

"Rumour has it that Josef just married his fledgling and I came to congratulate the happy couple."

_Speak of the devil ._..

Josef thundered into the room and stood shoulder to shoulder with Mick.

"Hello Josef. I heard that you were getting married and I just had to meet the extraordinary creature who tamed you."

Josef's jaw was clenched, but we were all aware of the approach of two more people: a human – Beth – and a fledgling vampire. They rounded the doorway and Beth stopped in her tracks.

I looked at Beth first. I had half expected her to be dressed in the ridiculous type of outfit that so many brides seem to enjoy inflicting on their attendants, yet Beth was breathtakingly lovely in her simple, elegant gown. The bride obviously had excellent taste.

Now even more curious, I turned my attention to Josef's child-bride and smiled.

_My goodness, you certainly are beautiful, Emma Kostan. And I would have paid to have seen Mick's face when he first laid eyes on you. Petite and curvy like Beth, but you also look so very much like me. Could you be any more Mick's type? Yet you married Josef ... interesting ... I wonder if Josef has ever considered the possible ramifications of your resemblance to Beth and me. Not that Mick would ever be stupid enough to lay a hand on Josef's property, of course. _

The groom reached out to his bride, and she immediately went to his side – while Mick left Beth standing near the door.

That struck me as odd.

_Mick, are you protecting Beth from me, or vice versa? Or are you simply failing to acknowledge her as your woman? _

Before I had time to figure out Mick's reasons for leaving Beth either isolated or with an escape route – I couldn't tell which – Josef was making introductions.

"Emma Kostan, I'd like you to meet Coraline DuVall."

"Coraline St. John, actually," I corrected Josef as I extended my hand to Emma. She shook my hand without hesitation; I had a feeling I was going to like the girl. "Legally I'm still Mick's wife." I punctuated my statement with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma, and may I be one of the first to congratulate the happy couple."

For several moments, the only sound in the room was Beth's heartbeat – until Emma broke the silence.

"I've heard many ... _interesting_ ... things about you, Coraline. It was very nice of you to make a special trip to congratulate Josef and me."

"Actually, Emma, I'm back to stay. I have two homes here ... and I need somewhere comfortable to recuperate from a recent ... traumatic experience. But that's not a topic for such a happy occasion ... and may I say that I never thought Josef would settle down and marry! So tell me – what's your secret?"

Emma looked me straight in the eye and said, "It's no secret – _I love him_. Simple as that."

I was impressed. She'd obviously heard a great deal about me – and yet she appeared to be prepared to reserve her judgement until she knew me better.

Emma looked up into Josef's face, and he smiled and nodded. I'd never seen him look at a woman quite that way before.

_So the mighty Josef Kostan has fallen in love. _

Emma smiled radiantly and said, "Would you like some champagne, Coraline? The party is almost over – we were hoping to wind down at midnight – but you're welcome to stay for a while."

Mick turned to face Emma and stared at her in disbelief, even as Beth backed out the door – at which point Mick excused himself and went after her.

_Well that answers one question anyway ... Mick and Beth really are a couple now. Two happy couples. Is there any reason for me to stay in LA, or would I be the eternal fifth wheel? _

Emma attracted my attention when she brushed my hand with her fingertips.

"Josef and I really should return to our guests – but please come and join the celebration, Coraline."

I made two decisions in that moment. The first was that I liked Emma Kostan – she was refined; the second was that I would stay around – for a while at least – and see what developed.

***

**Beth: **_**Lost in Translation**_**. **

Mick and Emma had been jabbering in French for what seemed like hours. Had he forgotten our date?

"Mick? How much longer will you two be chatting? We're going to be late."

I tapped my watch for emphasis.

Without so much as glancing in my direction, Mick responded with a vague: "It's okay."

"Sorry, Beth," Emma chimed in.

_Well if you're sorry why don't you just go home? You can see that Mick and I are dressed to go out. _

I reached for my laptop. At least that was a safe way to vent some frustration without being obvious.

A few clicks later and I'd opened a new file: Letter to Mick.

_Hey Mick,_

_You'll probably never lay eyes on this letter, so I'm just going to go ahead and write what I really want to say. _

_I'm sitting here waiting for you while listening to Emma mangle the French language into some horrible hybrid of Gallic and Aussie. It's not music to my ears. I never thought I'd say this, but I hope she picks up Coraline's accent eventually. God knows the two of them spend enough time together these days for that to happen – and they both spend a lot of time with you, too, don't they? _

_(Oh, I can just picture your expression if you ever read this. Your eyebrows would be knitted together and you'd be shaking your head.) _

_I heard you all laughing the other night, when I turned up here unannounced. I know that you all claimed it was over a verbal slip Emma had made ... but do you have any idea how lonely I felt to find you laughing with your ex-wife and my ex-best friend? I can't remember the last time you laughed like that with me, Mick. _

_What's happening to us? You used to cling to your human traits; you used to cherish my humanity. What changed? Have you embraced being a vampire because of Josef's influence when he turned you back? Is that how it works? You're so comfortable with the other vampires now. I've been usurped by Emma and you don't even seem to notice – or care. You and I used to be friends, Mick – but now that we're lovers we don't seem to be friends anymore. Emma apparently appeals to your need to protect someone, but I want my guardian angel back. Can't you see that I need you, too? _

_To add insult to injury, I used to be the most important woman in Josef's life. Then I introduced him to Emma. I told her to be careful around him! I told her not to fall in love with him – but she did anyway. And now the new Mrs. Kostan has Josef wrapped right around her little finger; apparently she has more in common with Coraline than just looks and an interest in photography. So now Josef can barely spare me the time of day and Coraline has wormed her way back into the fold – all thanks to Emma. _

_Two cute vampire couples – but I'm your lover, Mick, even though I am only human. Where do I fit?_

_What am I doing wrong? I know you married Coraline after a whirlwind courtship – and Josef married Emma despite the fact that she slept with him the night they met. Jeez, that isn't usually the kind of behaviour a man looks for in a potential wife, and yet Josef was besotted from the start. When I called him to read him the riot act over biting her, he told me he intended to keep her. That seems to be a common vampire mindset. Coraline decided to keep you and Josef decided to keep Emma. _

_But you haven't broached the subject – not once – so the $64,000 question is: do you want to keep me, Mick? That night when Josef and Emma arrived at your door and happily announced that not only was Emma a vampire, but they were getting married ... well, jeez, I thought you'd want to turn me ... or at the very least, marry me! We have been together a lot longer than the Kostans. (The way you looked at me the night of Josef and Emma's wedding, I was so sure you were about to propose ... but then Coraline showed up and ruined that, too.)_

_I know you love me – but now we have Coraline and Emma interfering in our lives. Are they the reason you don't ask me to be your wife? You are constantly being reminded of Coraline, either because she's actually here with Emma, or just because Emma is around ... and I honestly don't believe that you can't see the resemblance between them. It's disturbing. Even Josef has mentioned how much Emma looks like Coraline! And then there's the flipside of the situation – Emma told me that she's not attracted to you at all, which can only mean that she's blind, stupid or lying through her teeth. (As far as I know, she has excellent eyesight and a higher than average IQ.) _

_Mick, what do you see when you look at Emma? Does she represent the best of both worlds to you? Do you see her as some kind of second chance? Does she appear to be an opportunity to enjoy Coraline's beauty without having to deal with Coraline's monstrous personality? _

_How do I compete with two beautiful vampires who seem hell bent on taking you away from me? _

_Please tell me, because no matter how harsh the truth, it could never hurt more than this wondering! _

_You've left me all alone in the dark, Mick. Most kids are told that there aren't any monsters, but we both know the truth, don't we? There are real monsters and most of them live in the dark – but some of them hide in plain sight. _

_Some monsters are beautiful and seductive. _

Suddenly I couldn't seem to make my fingers work the keyboard as unbidden memories flooded my mind; images of Coraline ... calling herself Morgan ... and pretending to be my friend.

I paused to read my letter.

I was so engrossed in my memories that when I looked up, I almost jumped off the sofa. Mick and Emma were standing right in front of me, both smiling.

Mick immediately knelt down and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright, Beth? Why so jumpy?"

"I was lost in thought and ... _ah_ ... I'll never get used to the way vampires sneak up on people."

"Sorry," Mick and Emma spoke in unison.

The ridiculous thought crossed my mind that they would sound great singing a duet, given Mick's delicious baritone, and I made a guess that – assuming she could sing – Emma would have a sweet soprano voice.

_God, where did that idea come from? _

So often lately, my thoughts had been totally random, and I couldn't seem to rein them in.

Emma leaned down and gave me a hug. For some stupid reason I wondered if I felt odd to her, being warm.

_Get a grip, Beth. _

Emma straightened up, looked at Mick and said, "Thanks for the lesson." Then to both of us: "Have a great evening, whatever you have planned."

Mick walked her to the door and when he returned, my hands were hovering several inches above the keyboard.

He gave me a lopsided grin.

"If the lady would like to save her work now, we can go out and paint the town red!"

I looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

I deleted the file.

***

**Mick: **_**Meditation**_**. **

Sitting in the semi-darkness, I stared into the flames of my fireplace. They were hypnotic ... and they made me miss my lighter.

I half smiled at that thought.

Josef always said it was stupid and hazardous for a vampire to play with a lighter, but what the hell ... I liked to live dangerously and I still had all my fingers. Yeah, Josef was great at dishing out advice, but not so good at taking it.

He'd been married for five minutes, and because he'd turned Emma, he had decided that he knew what was best for Beth and me. In the gospel according to Josef Kostan, I should just turn Beth and get it over with – preferably before she turned thirty.

_Of course, Josef! God forbid I spend the rest of eternity with a younger woman who nevertheless looks older than me. _

Over the course of several conversations, Josef had kept on citing Emma as an example ... he'd repeatedly said how happy they were together ... and that their already great sex life had improved ten-fold with Emma's turning. It was the kind of argument I'd come to expect from Josef _'Everything's About Sex'_ Kostan. Still, I'd eventually admitted to myself – even if not to Josef – that it was more pleasurable for a vampire to have sex with another vampire. The whole 'tendency to bite down when I come' problem was a quandary every time I made love to Beth. In the beginning I had hoped it would get easier over time – but it hadn't.

Anyway, Josef had hit the jackpot with Emma. She was an amazing kid and she loved him so much.

_God, how much would you have to love someone to consent to being turned into a vampire so you could be with them?_

I'd seen it from both sides. Beth had told me straight – more than once – that she didn't want to be turned. I knew she loved me, but apparently not to that degree. It hurt but I understood why she didn't want to be a vampire. And Coraline hadn't given me a choice – but I had been so insanely in love with her, I probably would have agreed if she'd only _asked_ me.

Both Coraline and Josef hold the attitude that all's fair in love and war – but they conveniently forget that it's always the victors who write history. So the bottom line is that Josef and Coraline love being vampires and Emma seems to be dealing with it very well too, which means that if I did ever turn Beth, if she embraced her new way of being, I'd _really_ be the odd one out.

Josef told me that Beth is already a vampire in all but the most literal sense.

_He likes to mess with me; likes to pretend that he knows things about her that I don't. But how could he? _

Yeah, right now Josef is so smug because Emma is totally dependent on him and he loves it ... but she's getting stronger day by day and eventually she will be independent of him. Sooner or later she'll become a self-reliant vampire. Naturally Emma will still love him, but she won't need him as much.

_Emma won't need me as much, either. Our friendship will change over time. It's like that with vampires... _

So what about Beth?

Would she still be _my_ Beth if I turned her?

What if she didn't need me anymore?

What then?

***

**Emma: **_**Taking My Cue**_**. **

"Ah ... Mick?" I said, placing my small hand softly over his large one on the steering wheel. "Is this place safe?"

Mick looked at me as though I was being ridiculous, and obviously he was right. He'd never knowingly take me somewhere dangerous.

"Sorry," I said quickly, and withdrew my hand. "It's just that the place looks kind of rough and I didn't think you'd take me to a dive."

"_Emmy,_" was all Mick said.

Just that one word conveyed so much between us; all my life, only my parents had ever called me Emmy, but after Mick had heard them call me by my childhood nickname at my wedding, he decided that as my brother, he had the right to use the pet name, too. It was our little secret, since Mick never called me that in front of our friends or family.

Eventually – after a pregnant pause during which Mick regarded me in silence – I gave in and said: "What?"

"You know I can't take you to a nice place, because we'd be recognised, and that would spoil your surprise for Josef. But I promise you that this place is decent, and they have _plenty_ of pool tables." Mick smiled and added, "No waiting."

He jumped out of his car and came around to my side and opened the door for me.

"You know, Mick," I thought aloud, "you could give your best friend some lessons in chivalry."

Mick gave me a look that pleaded: _please tell me you've never said that to Josef_.

"It's alright. I've never said – or thought – that in front of my husband and I never will."

Mick visibly relaxed then. That confused me; I couldn't begin to imagine Josef ever being violent with Mick, and yet there were times when I got the distinct impression that I'd never truly understand their complicated friendship.

_Beth seemed to understand, though._

The unwelcome thought speared through my consciousness before I had time to stop it. Mick, Coraline and Josef had known each other for so long; even Beth was – in many ways – more a part of the group than I was. They were all good people, but it was hard not to feel a twinge of jealousy on occasion when they shared one of their knowing looks, the kind that made me feel like the eternal spectator in my own life.

"Emmy."

Mick's deep voice jolted me out of my melancholy thoughts. He was standing at the door to the bar, smiling and holding the door open for me.

"Thanks, mate."

I smiled as I breezed past. Like almost every other American, Mick thought my Aussie lingo was cute.

My first breath inside the bar was an assault to the olfactory senses. The place reeked of smoke, alcohol, pheromones, cheap perfume, and a few other smells I tried _really_ hard not to identify. I knew that Mick's sense of smell was more educated than mine, so I wondered how he was coping so well. And to make matters worse, the dim lighting was no challenge to either Mick's or my vision, so we both saw the seedy-looking collection of patrons in all their dubious glory. Even though the men were in the majority, I noticed that every one of the women in the place reacted to the sight of Mick. Not that I could blame them, obviously. If I hadn't been introduced to Mick and Josef at the same time – and with the benefit of the knowledge that Mick was already taken – I would have reacted to him, too. Still, it was always fun to be with the most handsome man in the room, which meant I had a lot of fun every time I went out in public with either my husband or my brother.

Mick put his hand on my elbow and steered me to the unoccupied pool table in the farthest corner. He caused another stir among the women when he removed his coat; he was wearing dark jeans and a black Henley. Even I was aware of how good Mick looked in black. The thought abruptly crossed my mind that I should call Beth and invite her to come down, but then I dismissed the idea just as quickly.

Perhaps I was being selfish, but I was enjoying the quality time with my brother and I didn't want to share his attention – even with Beth.

I listened while Mick quickly explained the basics of the game, after which he racked up the balls.

It took me all my time not to burst out laughing when I overheard the barmaid's rather colourful exclamation when Mick leaned across the pool table. He must have heard her as clearly as I had done, but to his credit, he was usually far better at hiding his reactions to human whispers than I was.

He managed to maintain his habitual composure until I made my first attempt to hit the ball.

"Emmy, try holding the cue like this."

I followed his demonstration.

He nodded, "That's ... _better_. Now, try again."

I was about to take a shot when Mick grabbed my hand.

"Careful, honey," he said softly. "You're gonna rip the felt right off the table at this rate."

Mick attempted to explain again – but I still didn't understand what I was apparently doing wrong. Finally he gave up in exasperation.

"Emmy, can I ... _um_ ..." Mick frowned and his voice trailed off.

I thought I understood what he wasn't saying and I smiled faintly and nodded.

Mick stepped behind me and said, "Okay, you need to plant your feet a little way apart so that you're steadier when you lean over the table."

I did as instructed and Mick leaned over me, putting his large hands over mine to adjust my hold on the cue.

Right at that moment, I heard the one of the women mutter, "Oh baby, forget your sister and teach _me_ to play pool!"

I collapsed on the pool table laughing. Poor Mick instantly stood straight up and took a step backwards, while I fought to regain my composure.

A moment later, I felt Mick's hand cover mine.

"Emmy, would you like a drink?"

"_Is there anything we can_ ... ah, yes please ... whatever you're having will be fine. Thanks, Mick."

Less than a minute after he left my side, a warm hand landed squarely on my ass. I _almost_ lashed out – but I controlled myself just in time. I took a step backwards and collided with the wall. Too late, I realised that I had literally backed myself into a corner.

I fought to stay calm, since if I panicked, the vampire would emerge.

Without smiling, I held up my left hand and stated: "I'm married."

The creep stepped forward; his breath reeked of beer.

"I'm just trying to be friendly, honey. I was watching your brother trying to teach you the finer points of pool, and I decided to help – so if you'd like to lean your sweet little ass over the pool table, _I'll_ show you how it's done."

He reached towards me again.

I was dangerously close to a vamp-out.

"Just fuck off!" I snarled.

"_Now is that any way to_–"

He was cut off mid-sentence when Mick spun him around and grabbed him by the throat. The creep was as tall as Mick and clearly not used to being intimidated by a man – or rebuffed by a woman.

He managed to choke out, "Take it easy, buddy – I wasn't gonna hurt your sister."

Mick looked like he was about to tear the guy's head off and I was inclined to let him.

Instead, sense prevailed and I put my hand on Mick's forearm.

"Mate, we should just go. We're attracting a bit of attention."

Without releasing his grip on the guy's throat, Mick looked over his shoulder to assess the situation. The creep's companions appeared to be considering the option of a barroom brawl. Mick released the guy then took my hand and grabbed his coat with his free hand. Keeping me close behind him, he took the shortest route to the door. And thankfully, everyone got out of our way and allowed us to leave without incident.

Standing next to Mick's Mercedes, I looked up and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Emmy, it wasn't your fault."

"I almost vamped out and went for that guy's throat."

"But you didn't ... and that's all that matters. Anyway, I should've been more careful – but I thought you'd be alright alone long enough for me to get our drinks."

Mick closed his eyes for a moment, and I wondered what he was thinking. I didn't have to wonder for long.

"Emmy, there are times when you remind me so much of Coraline."

I waited for him to continue, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to, I spoke.

"I know that you and Coraline had – _or have_ – a complicated relationship, but was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Yes," Mick answered with a soft chuckle. He brushed my cheek gently with his knuckles and added, "You know how I feel about you, Emmy."

I did, so I chose not to press the point.

Instead, I smiled and said, "Surely Beth gets more than her fair share of attention from other men every time you two go out?"

Mick's eyes lit up at the mention of Beth's name and he nodded. Then he glanced towards the bar before returning his full attention back to me.

"You know, this used to be a decent place ... Josef and I used to come here quite a bit back in the seventies."

I started to laugh and he smiled.

"What's funny?"

"Just the thought of you and my husband playing pool here a decade before I was born."

"Sometimes I forget you're still a baby." Mick laughed, and then opened the car door for me. "Let's get out of here. If you still wanna learn to play pool, I'll just have to find a safer place to teach you."

***

**Josef: **_**Noblesse Oblige**_**. **

_My god, you are all so young. Even you, Coraline. You're what ... half my age? You're all so young and carefree – you have no idea what real responsibility is. You laugh so easily. You have no idea how hard it is to adjust to changing times. _

_When I was turned, I was considered a grown man. Now, people meet me and mutter under their breath that I'm just a kid in a very expensive suit. They have no idea. _

_But you, Mick ... you'll never appreciate Coraline's perfect timing in turning you. Nobody ever calls you a kid. And you can pull off that scruffy look that makes women swoon. Oh yes, I watch – I see the way people look at you. Both sexes. They see us together and defer to you, thinking you're older than me. If only they knew. But sometimes even you forget, don't you, Mick? You forget that I'm older and infinitely more powerful than you. That's usually when your knight in shining armour complex kicks in and you call me to tell me how to look after my wife. _

_You overstep the boundaries then, Mick. _

_Emma is __**my**__ wife. __**My**__ fledgling. She's my life. _

_And she loves you so much, Mick. Oh yes, long ago, I had a baby sister, too. I know that look she gives you ... so proud, as if you can do no wrong ... yes, Emma loves you. But you only ever let her see the best side of you, just the same ... she's never seen your dark side, has she, Mick? You couldn't bear being weak in her eyes, could you? _

_Isn't it enough that you have Beth and Coraline competing for you? Why do you want my Emma? She's very beautiful, but so are the two women you're already juggling. I believe you when you tell me that you look at Emma as your baby sister, but how long will that last, Mick? You're not blood relatives. Sooner or later, will the two of you look at each other as more than friends? Perhaps not in this century, but the next? _

_I'm losing her, Mick. I'm losing Emma and it's breaking me apart. _

_I'm a good husband. I take care of my wife. See? She just went to get her meal, secure in the knowledge that it's there in the fridge, waiting for her. She'll go in to the kitchen and pick up her favourite bone china cup – the one with the tiny blue flowers painted on it – and she'll pour her dinner and drink until she's satisfied. She's never had to scrounge or worry about being caught. _

_I'm a good husband – which is more than can be said for you, Mick. _

_I know that Coraline used to drive you crazy, but you staked her and set the building on fire. Overkill, anyone? Yet she still loves you. How do you do that? How do you inspire such devotion? From Coraline ... from Beth ... from Emma ... even from me! _

_Beth's a little woozy ... she needs some fresh air. Okay, I'll be the charming host and follow her into the garden ... I'll keep Beth company while you listen to Coraline talk about Paris. I don't need to hear from your wife that I should have allowed Emma to travel with her to Paris. I had my reasons ... and they were none of Coraline's business. _

_You four can live relatively carefree lives because I'm always watching over you all. _

_Understand that I protect what's important in my world, Mick. I love Emma, you and Beth, in that order; Emma loves me, you, Coraline and Beth. Losing the people we love is agony, as you well know ... so I won't allow my wife to suffer the pain of losing someone important. Not if I can help it. I'll protect her from that for as long as I possibly can. _

_Anyway, have fun with your wife, Mick – I'll just be outside with your girlfriend. But don't worry; I'll bring her back inside as soon as Emma returns. _

_So, Beth ... it's hard to tell, sweetheart ... are you a little pissed on champagne or are you just pissed off at Mick? That's right – tell me all about it. Tell Josef – you know you want to. What are you afraid of? You've seen Emma and Mick together a lot more than I have ... should I be concerned? Beth, are you jealous? Of Emma? _

_I don't like what I'm hearing. _

_I don't like it at all. _

_It's time I put Mick in his place. He needs to be reminded of who is in control here. If he suddenly found himself with the responsibility of a fledgling of his own, he wouldn't have time to interfere with my relationship with my wife. _

_Emma's back ... I can hear her laughing with Mick and Coraline. Come on, Beth – it's time to see how this scene will play out. You'd better pray that Mick backs down before I have to hurt you. _

_That's right ... walk in front of me ... that gives me the perfect opportunity to get a good hold on you before you even realise what's happened. _

_You're afraid now, Beth? Good. That will definitely attract their attention. _

"Josef, please let go – this isn't funny."

_Oh, they're good, aren't they? They all look calm – but they know exactly how much danger you're in, Beth. _

_Well, well, just look at him. So you think you're good enough to take me on, Mick? You're delusional. _

"No, Mick. Josef is much stronger and faster than you ... someone _will_ get killed."

_Smart move, Coraline. Keep your boy in check and no-one will be permanently damaged. _

"Beth, we all know you're scared but don't fight him. Just stay as calm as you can."

_Well, that is a surprise! Coraline, anyone would think you actually care about Beth. Wouldn't everything be easier for you if she was out of the picture? You are a strange and complicated woman, Coraline DuVall._

_That's right, Beth – look to Mick for help. Force him to admit who has the upper hand... _

"Do what she says, Beth. Please. I'm not – I'm not strong enough to ... fix this."

_No, Mick, you're not ... and after tonight you'll never, ever forget it. _

*****


End file.
